Buttermilk
by Melchy
Summary: An additional ending to The Long Green Kill


_Because some episodes need just a little bit more. _

_I don't own the characters but I do like to spend time with them when I can. _

_Oh, I've been just fine. Peter Gunn said in a voice that made Edie Hart smile in delight. _

_You're pouting . Her smile growing even larger now as she moved closer to her man. _

_I'm thinking about it. He admitted. _

_Again that smile. _

_Could I interest you in a glass of buttermilk? He asked putting his arms around her. _

_Are we on a diet?_

_We have been. _

_All you need is a little perservance. _

_All I need dear love is a good word and a kind deed. _

_They exchange a long kiss. _

_Now your talking. _

_From the Long Green Kill. S3. _

_"How long has this coffee been cooking? Peter Gunn asked as he poured some into the styroam cup and gave it a tentative sniff. _

"No one is making you drink it. " the policeman said as he poured a cup for himself, taking a big gulp that he almost coughed back up. "All right you might have a point there. " and he gave a small grin. Sitting down behind his desk, he looked up at his friend who was pacing around the office his coffee cup still in hand. "Somethng on your mind? Or are you just enjoying putting a groove in my floor.?" Jacoby deadpanned.

"I was just thinking about things. I hadn't planned to do anything tonight—get a bite to eat probably, something to drink, sit and watch Edie. "

"Sit and watch Edie do what?"

"Be Edie. " Pete grinned. "And then I get a phone call that almost gets me killed and solves a mystery all at the same time. Sometimes I wonder what would happen if I just said no. "

"I really hate to say it, but Paula Garret and her lover would have gotten away with the money and we'd more than likely would have spent lots of hours, days, and money looking for them if it hadn't been for your diligence. But not. ". The ringing phone interrupting him and he grabbed the handle so hard it hit him in the nose. Pete hidi a grin behind the rim of his coffee cup.

"Jacoby!" The cop barked into the receiver. "Oh hi Edie. Yeah he's here and in one piece. Do you want to talk to him?" He listened for a few seconds finally writing something on a piece of paper, "I'll make sure he gets it. Good night. "

"Edie. " he said as though Pete hadn't heard. "She said to tell you and I quote 'the buttermilk is ready.' and I have no idea what that means. " he handed his friend the piece of paper.

Pete took the note, folded it and placed it in his coat pocket. "Good thing I do. " And he walked out the door shutting it behind him, leaving the lieutenant with a perplexed look on his face.

PPPPPP

Pete put his key in the front door of the apartment, kicking it open with his foot since his hands were full with a bottle of champagne and a bouquet of spicy carnations. Carefully he laid the items on the chair nearest him and closed and locked the door. Sherlock, the orange tabby cat was sleeping stretched out on the back of the couch not even stirring when the PI touched his head. "Nice to see you too Buddy. " he teased him. "You here alone ? " But the feline just kept sleeping.

"Honey?" He called out as he headed for the kitchen to put the Taittinger's in the refrigerator, deciding Edie must be upstairs. What he saw when the kitchen door swung open almost made him drop the bottle and flowers, managing to place them on the counter. The table was empty save for a tall glass of buttermilk sitting in the middle. But that's not what was making his heart pick up speed. Edie Hart was sitting on a chair, her legs stretched out so her feet were resting on the rung of the next chair; and she was completely naked.

"Hi. " he said weakly, his eyes slowly washing over her body. If they were together a thousand years he'd never take for granite how beautiful she was. She was looking at him, her full lips in that smile that was just for him, her neck that he knew was soft and warm called to him, as did her breasts—full and round, with stiff pink tips that he wanted more than anything to suck deep into his mouth.

"Hi. " she answered back, the sound of her low, husky voice arousing him in more ways then one.

"Could I interest you in a glass of buttermilk?" And she indicated the one that sat in front of her.

For an answer he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. She smiled as she felt his erection already solid against her stomach and whispered something in his ear that made him smile. They shared kisses; deep and wild, his hands roaming her back her skin silky under his hands. She slid down him slowly, his legs incasing her body. Carefully she unzipped his trousers while he pressed hot, open kisses into the curve of her neck, trailing down to her breasts, feeling a stab of want and lust as she moaned softly. Pete leaned up against the sink as she disposed of his tie and started to work on the buttons of his shirt but gave up half way down to move her hand inside his boxers to claim her prize.

Somehow they managed to move upstairs, Pete's clothes flying everywhere. He pulled her down on top of him, the sheets and blankets becoming tangled with every glorious movement of their coupling. In the end they clung to one another,their hearts finally slowing down,their breathing getting back to normal.

Later they cuddled under the blankets her head on his chest with his heart beat steady under her cheek. He kissed the top of his head and chuckled. "What ?" She asked, moving her fingers across his chest.

" I was just thinking, that this the best way to end a diet. "


End file.
